poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Shooting Star/The Escape Buggy Chase/Enter General Sweet Mayhem
Here is how our heroes, Emmet, Lucy and Ultrakatty escapes from General Mayhem goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. then, a white light coming from the sky Emmet Brickowski: Hey. Look, look! A shooting star! Make a wish! runs towards ??? Wyldstyle/Lucy: Oh no. Lightning McQueen: I could try. I wish Ryan and his team is more better then Connor Lacey's team the Irelanders. Emmet Brickowski: Nice wish, McQueen. Wyldstyle/Lucy: ??? [Lucy got her binoculars out and look Mater: What do you see? Princess Bubblegum: Wyldstyle/Lucy: Something new. the binoculars, a white, teal, purple and blue ??? came into the ruins of Bricksburg as it Sally Carrera: [In the kitty cat room, Unikitty was sleeping until... Wyldstyle/Lucy: Unikitty! Unikitty: up and ??? Wyldstyle/Lucy: Recon mission! Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger Princess Bubblegum: Boats! The Lemon Sweeter: The Jammy Dodger: Dusty Crophopper: Calm down, Jammy, [Outside, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger The Lemon Sweeter: Let's roll. [turns into a truck The Jammy Dodger: (in Spot Helperman's voice) Come on, let's go! pop up Unikitty: Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! Wyldstyle/Lucy: Let's move out! Ultrakatty: ROARRRRR!!! runs Emmet Brickowski: Hey! The Lemon Sweeter: [ The Systar Starship: [??? Scan, scan, scan. ??? Scan, scan, scan. ??? Scan, scan, scan. ??? Scan, scan, scan. Lucy, Ultrakatty and Team McQueen sneaks and hides behind the "Bricksburg" sign Emmet Brickowski: Sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak. Casey Jr.: [ Wyldstyle/Lucy: Tillie: [ Ultrakatty: Wyldstyle/Lucy: What is it up to? Finn McMissile: Emmet Brickowski: I don't know but that beat is pretty fresh. [Then, the Systar Starship hears Emmet and Emmet Brickowski: Uh-oh. Flame Princess: Busted. [Lucy Wyldstyle/Lucy: [Ultrakatty blows Team McQueen, Emmet, Lucy and Ultrakatty: [gasps the Systar Starship fires Holley Shiftwell: Boom Heart: Hello! [??? Wyldstyle/Lucy: RUN!!! Mater: Take cover! [ Ultrakatty: [growls Systar Starship Emmet Brickowski: Aaah!!! [When Emmet runs and carries Planty, Lightning McQueen: Finn McMissile: Whatever you do, don't stop! Princess Bubblegum: The Lemon Sweeter: Roger, PB! The Jammy Dodger: [LS and JD turns into ??? while Emmet and Lucy begins to build a Wyldstyle/Lucy: [placed a super ??? Super ???! Emmet Brickowski: some ??? Super safety Wyldstyle/Lucy: ??? Heat staking missiles! Emmet Brickowski: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! Wyldstyle/Lucy: a Viking blaster cannon Viking blaster cannon! Emmet Brickowski: red racing stripes Snazzy racing stripes! Ultrakatty: Let's go! jumps Twilight Sparkle: Wyldstyle/Lucy: I've told you that your house will attract aliens! Emmet Brickowski: [Emmet Rarity: Talk about it later. Flame Princess: Wyldstyle/Lucy: Look out! [The building falls Emmet, Lucy and Team McQueen: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! [Emmet Emmet Brickowski: ???? Wyldstyle/Lucy: [The Systar Starship Wyldstyle/Lucy: Emmet Brickowski: Weird. Right? [Emmet Wyldstyle/Lucy: Emmet! Emmet Brickowski: What? [ Ultrakatty: LOOK OUT! [ Emmet Brickowski: Lightning McQueen: Dusty Crophopper: [Emmet Finn the Human: [The Systar Starship Wyldstyle/Lucy: Ultrakatty: [snarls and [ Batman: [ Ultrakatty: Wrong flare! [ Batman and Alfred: [singing [ Batman: Alfred Pennyworth: [ MetalBeard: Citizens of Apocalypseburg: Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! [ Female Citizen and Panda Guy: Whoa! [ Lightning McQueen: Princess Bubblegum: Rita: Ishani: [Emmet steers the Escape Buggy Female Citizen and Panda Guy: We're alive! [but ??? AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! mermaid tries to Swamp Creature: [ MetalBeard: Welcome to Shark Week! [shoots the shark at the Systar Starship MetalBeard: [as his head flies into an air AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! [ Emmet Brickowski: Gotcha ya! Pinkie Pie: Percy: Silverstream: Cruz Ramirez: MetalBeard: Okay. Time to panic! Apocalypseburg, Citizens of Apocalypseburg: Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! [ Alfred Pennysworth: Coming! Coming! [Alfred Alfred Pennysworth: Shoes off, please! I said, shoes off! [ Flame Princess: [has an idea I've got an idea! Lightning McQueen: Flame Princess: Princess Bubblegum: The Lemon Sweeter: The Jammy Dodger: Flame Princess: Wyldstyle/Lucy: FP Right! Ultrakatty Get dismantles the Escape Buggy's engine Ultrakatty: [Ultrakatty turns into an engine Wyldstyle/Lucy: ???. People put raisins and stuff! was even more angrier at Ultrakatty: IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT RAISINS!!! [The camera Ultrakatty: Lightning McQueen: [The Systar Starship fires Boom Heart #2: Boom Heart #3: Emmet Brickowski: [The two Boom Hearts explodes causing Marceline: The Lemon Sweeter: Sally Carrera: Whoa! I think would be nice if Cody visit the ice palace of Ryan the Snow Prince! [ Star #1: Weee!! Star #2: Hello! Star #3: Hooray! [ Slime Princess: [At last, Star #4: [straining Sparky: Heh. [Outside, Batman mans a turret at the Systar Starship as it deploys a weapon Batman: Eat it and weep. fires at the Systar Starship. It then deploys more weapons Batman: Eat more then weep more! keeps firing at the Systar Starship Batman: Keep eating and weeping! Weep! Eat! Weep! Weep! Eat! Weep! with frustation Eat freedom! fires at the part of the Statue of Liberty and it falls on the Systar Starship Lumpy Space Princess: That evil spaceship was down and out! high five as Batman goes down from the turret Batman: You're welcome. Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter